A White Infernal Life (Una blanca vida infernal)
by Angelus24
Summary: Basada en el capitulo piloto de Jimmy Two-Shoes, cuenta la historia de un chico bueno e inocente que muere en un accidente de automovil y culpa de un puñado de incompetentes acaba en el infierno por error, donde conocera a Heloise una "Torturadora" cuyo objetivo sera hacerlo miserable, ambos para bien o para mal estaran atados (no literalmente) para toda la eternidad.
1. Un chico llamado Jimmy

**Buenos días curiosos que visitan este remoto sitio de fanfiction. Lo que veran a continuación es una historia basada en el episodio piloto de Jimmy Two-Shoes, una serie de la cual al escribir sobre ella he descubierto que tenía un gigantesco potencial creativo el cual por desgracia no se aprovecho correctamente. **

**El fic esta escrito en el formato de un guión de caricaturas por lo que a veces se daran datos como la posición de la camara (hacía donde se enfoca nuestra vista) y la forma en la que los personajes realizan sus expresiones y en ocasiones descripciones de diseño y musica para ambiente de escena.**

**Una pequeña información para ayudarles a entender el trasfondo de la historia... Tela roja: En el japon se representa al destino como una tela de color rojo, cualquier tela.**

**(A White Hell Life)**

Lentamente una pantalla negra nos muestra un escenario en blanco, casi vacío donde vemos unos cuantos cubículos grises parecidos a los del área de trabajo de una empresa.

Comienza la narración mientras se produce un acercamiento hacía uno de los cubículos. "El más allá está lleno de incompetentes."

"Unos solo sufren de mala administración." Miramos un escritorio en uno de los cubículos, una placa dice: "Fe en la humanidad" atrás del escritorio hay una enorme pila de papeles que llevan escrito la palabra PROBLEMAS. De adentro de la pila sale una persona (solo del torso para arriba). –¡Se acabó! ¡Necesito vacaciones!

Se mecanografía en una esquina de la pantalla: "INCOMPETENTE NÚMERO 1"

Continua la narración mientras se desplaza la cámara hacía la derecha. "Otros solo tienen demasiado trabajo." Vemos un cubículo donde una cigüeña con ojeras y ojos muy irritados contesta una increíble cantidad de teléfonos.

–¿Dice que su bebé solo tiene 8 dedos en las manos? Lo siento es el margen de error en el producto uno de cada 10000 señor ¿quiere que le enviemos otro? –La cigüeña toma otro teléfono rápidamente. –Billy dile a los chinos que ya esta listo su paquete de 350000 niños, sí demonios, todo según como lo pidieron, hombres, sin voluntad ni albedrio, de mente fácilmente corruptible y trabajadores… ¿Preguntan si quieren a mamá y a papá? HAY UN LIMITE PARA LO QUE LE PUEDES PONER EN LA CABEZA A UN NIÑO. ESO SE LO TIENEN QUE INCULCAR ELLOS, ¿NO?

La cigüeña toma otro teléfono. –¿Que aun no llega su bebé? Su bebé todavía no existe señor. ¡AH SÍ, PUES YO LE RECOMIENDO QUE VAYA A VER AL PROCTÓLOGO NO SOY YO EL DEL PROBLEMA SEÑOR! – La cigüeña toma otro teléfono. –¡DIGA!... ¿Qué tú y tu novia no querían tener un bebé? ¡PUES TE JOD**** MOCOSO! ¡Prepárate que llega en 8 meses! –La cigüeña cuelga el ultimo teléfono y furioso gruñe. –Maldita educación sexual…

Se mecanografía en una esquina de la pantalla: "INCOMPTENTE NÚMERO 2"

Volvemos a la narración mientras la cámara se desplaza a la derecha. "Y también están esos que se han aburrido de su trabajo." En el siguiente currículo esta una mujer de gran nariz y cara de amargada que viste una gabardina purpura, en vez de escritorio tiene una máquina de coser, una placa en la pared dice: "Departamento de asignación de Destino".

La mujer termina de coser y entonces alza desganada un pequeño listón rojo. –Bien, ya está, este es el último. –Dice para si con amargura. Pone el listón rojo en una caja grande lleno de otros listones iguales al anterior. Toma la caja y grita: -¡KARMA!

Llega una mujer de cabello corto y un saco que por la mitad izquierda es blanco y por la mitad derecha es negro, la corbata es negra en el área blanca y blanca en el área negra. –Ya termine de tejer otra caja de destinos, asegúrate de que cada quien reciba la clase de pastel cósmico que le corresponde.

Karma: Si señora.

En ese momento suena la alarma del trabajo, indicando que se ha terminado el trabajo. -Por fin termina mi turno, me voy al club. –Dice la mujer chocando sus palmas.

Karma: Que le vaya bien señora… - Karma mira dentro de la caja con una expresión de preocupación. –Em… señora… Estos dos lazos están cocidos…

Observamos primeramente el rostro amargado de la tejedora y a lo lejos a Karma con la caja.

Tejedora: Solo corta el pedazo desde donde están cocidos. –Dice irritada.

Se hace un acercamiento a Karma quien mete la mano en la caja y saca dos listones entrelazados como una cuerda.

Karma: No creo que sea posible señora... Lo destrozaría, tiene que volver a hacerlo.

La tejedora se acerca a Karma con una cara molesta.

Tejedora: Escucha niña, solamente te lo repetiré una vez más. *Palmada* - La pantalla se congela y se teclea en una esquina INCOMPETENTE NÚMERO 3. El tiempo vuelve a correr y la tejedora sale de escena.

Karma: Bien… supongo que… tendré que trabajar con estos dos así… Darle a ambos lo que se merecen… Pero no se dónde empieza uno y donde termina el otro. – Karma empieza a sudar. –Nunca había visto una cosa así…

**[2 horas más tarde]**

Karma: Ya está… su pastel cósmico ya ha sido entregado "CORRECTAMENTE". –Karma hace una prolongación de esta última palabra. La pantalla se congela y se teclea en una esquina INCOMPETENTE NÚMERO 4. –Cielos… como me alegra no ser ninguno de estos dos tipos… -Se hace un acercamiento al listón y se termina la escena.

**[…]**

Se hacen tomas de distintas habitaciones de un hospital y de distintas personas del hospital mientras suena la canción Royals de Lorde, hasta que se muestra desde atrás de un cristal una sala de incubadoras para bebés, la cámara se mueve lentamente a su interior.

Miramos desde una toma aérea un bebé con un escaso cabello rubio. Sonríe y patalea suavemente mientras mueve sus brazos de manera descoordinada.

Empieza la narración. "Este es Jimmy, un recién llegado al mundo, cuando nació las enfermeras querían ponerlo en la cuna número 4." Mientras suena la narración se muestra una cuna con un número 4 en estado deplorable. "Pero hace dos semanas el ingeniero a cargo se negó a repararla debido a un conflicto de dinero con su jefe." Mientras se escucha la narración la escena nos muestra a un par de hombres discutiendo. Continua la narración.

"Pensaron en ponerlo en la 5 pero ya estaba ocupada por Bob, uno de los bebés más grandes que han nacido en la última década, nació 6 minutos después de Jimmy, pero su enfermera era dos veces más rápida que la de Jimmy." Se nos muestra la escena intercalada de una enfermera joven caminando rápido junto con una enfermera anciana.

"A Bob le gusta mucho la cuna 5 porque tiene espacio extra para sus piernas y una cama especialmente suave." La narración se detiene y escuchamos los pensamientos de Bob mientras el bebé pone una cara desafiante. Bob: Nadie me moverá de aquí nene.

"Por eso pusieron a Jimmy en la cuna 6 que esta junto a la cuna 7, debido a eso Jimmy esta junto a Johnny." La escena nos muestra a ambos bebés, mientras que Jimmy sonríe el segundo bebé frunce el ceño. "Johnny pudo haber nacido ayer, pero nació hoy y por eso tiene algo en común con Jimmy, su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Jimmy y otros 10000 bebés que nacieron ese día." Se hace una exageración mostrando una descomunal cantidad de cunas a lo largo de la ampliada habitación.

"Jimmy y Johnny no lo saben, pero sus destinos están entrelazados por lo que el uno forma parte fundamental de la vida del otro." La escena muestra dos adultos parados frente a las cunas, el que está frente a la cuna de Johnny estira los brazos para tomar a Jimmy y viceversa, esto sucede al mismo tiempo.

**[…]**

Johnny ahora como de unos 4 años esta en un parque, riñe con otro niño un poco más grande tratan de arrebatarse una pelota de futbol, el niño da un golpe a Johnny en la cara, le aparece un moretón, sus ojos se vuelven furiosos y sostiene y muerde el brazo del otro niño, por eso el otro niño deja caer la pelota (que en ese momento sostenía con su otro brazo), (la cámara sigue la pelota).

La pelota rueda unos metros y es pateada por un niño con un helado (sin darse cuenta), la pelota se mueve hasta un columpio, una niña esta usándolo y al columpiarse manda a volar la pelota, vemos desde un punto alto que la pelota va a caer en un vecindario.

La cámara nos muestra a Jimmy de 4 años sentado en el césped (la hierba esta bastante seca y en el jardín se pueden ver de fondo varios muebles rotos, como una cocina y un sofá viejos), mueve con su manita una pelota de futbol vieja y rota, bastante sucia color café, cae la otra pelota de futbol junto a él, Jimmy voltea luego mira al cielo.

Jimmy: Gracias Dios. –Jimmy patea una vez la pelota y sale de pantalla.

**(…)**

Volvemos a cambiar de escena, vemos los ojos decididos de un muchacho que observan a través de un visor color celeste, un letrero dice: [Johnny 9 años] la cámara se aleja y se nos muestra que Johnny tiene casco, protección y está conduciendo un deslizador (se conduce recostado sobre el vehículo), el conductor a su lado lo está sobrepasando, faltan unos metros para llegar a la meta, Johnny está a punto de perder.

Un pequeño perro es divisado más adelante, el perro ladra y olfatea, su mirada es juguetona y alegre. El rival de Johnny no puede evitar cambiar de dirección y lo atropella, el perro deja salir un ruidito de dolor, el conductor sale volando y cae con su cabeza a solo centímetros de la meta, Johnny gana la carrera.

La cámara nos muestra a la multitud ansiosa, la cámara se desliza a la izquierda y seguimos viendo como la gente aplaude emocionada se detiene frente a un niño, su rostro esta palido y con su mano derecha levanta una correa rota. Un letrero dice: [Jimmy 9 años]

Jimmy: ¡Crabby! –Grita con sus ojos empezando a lagrimear y extendiendo la mano.

El cuadro se pone negro un par de segundos y luego se estrella un periódico contra la pantalla, la primera noticia tiene una imagen de Johnny levantando un trofeo [Invicto 7 veces.] La cámara se mueve hacia abajo y vemos una imagen de Jimmy arrodillado y llorando en la calle, la noticia dice: [¡8 días! Niño rompe el record mundial de más días llorando en una vía publica.]

**(…)**

Otro cambió de escena Jimmy camina por una acera un letrero dice: [Jimmy 12 años] se inclina para recoger una moneda que está en el suelo, la cámara hace un acercamiento a un niño a la lejanía (tiene aspecto de gañan), el niño sonríe maliciosamente da un toque en la cabeza a su perro, un galgo, (este se pone agresivo) y suelta su correa y este corre tras Jimmy, Jimmy se da cuenta al escuchar los ladridos y empieza a huir del perro.

Cambio de escena y vemos a Johnny con un rostro desinteresado y vestido con una corbata en el cuello, la cámara se aleja para mostrar a un gran grupo de niños frente a un camarógrafo. Tras ellos una pancarta sostenida por dos astas dice: (Feliz graduación de la escuela primaria).

Suena un flash y luego vemos la fotografía de colores opacos, todos los niños sonríen, la cámara hace un acercamiento al último niño a la izquierda (Johnny), de fondo se puede ver a Jimmy huyendo del perro.

Otra vez cambiamos de escena, observamos una habitación sin decorar con paredes color crema, de apariencia humilde, fracturas en las paredes, pero ordenada y limpia unos cuantos carteles, uno que dice "Igualdad" y muestra a varias personitas de distinta raza tomadas de las manos, otro es un símbolo de paz, también podemos ver un armario casi vació que tiene en su interior varios uniformes de trabajo.

La cámara sigue girando hacia la derecha hasta que vemos a un chico peinándose frente a un espejo gran tamaño, se termina de peinar, tararea mientras se ve en el espejo, viste un suéter verde de mangas largas, jeans azules, dos tenis blancos y negros y una bufanda roja bastante larga alrededor de su cuello.

¿?: ¡Jimmy ven aquí mocoso! -Se escucha gritar una voz áspera de hombre.

Jimmy se encorva un poco al escuchar el grito pero entonces se pone erguido y alegre.

Jimmy: Ya voy papá.

Pasamos al escenario de una sala con paredes del mismo color que las de la habitación de Jimmy pero notablemente más sucias, más maltratadas, con un suelo de madera y una alfombra pequeña y grisácea llena de manchas a los pies de un sofá rojo oscuro rasgado y dañado, ve de frente a un televisor de pequeño tamaño que tiene las antenas torcidas.

Sobre el sofá están un par de personas adultas completamente desarregladas y desaseadas, el hombre calvo con cantidades de pelo a los lados de su cabeza, viste una camisola manchada con manchas de comida y es gordo, usa un bóxer grande rayado. La mujer tiene los pelos alborotados, su cabello es rubio pero su expresión es desagradable, su camisa es roja y corta deja ver su ombligo, también usa un jean muy corto deja al descubierto sus piernas en su mano tiene una cerveza.

Papá: ¡¿Puedes explicarme este papel?! –La voz de papá suena como si hubiera bebido. El agita un papel con su mano extendida hacía Jimmy.

Jimmy: Es mi boleta de notas. –Dice sonriente.

Papá: ¿Ah si?... Oye, aquí dice que sacaste 5 en matemáticas, ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¿Crees que la escuela es gratis o algo así? ¡Solo déjala de una vez! –Le reclama papá.

Jimmy: Lo siento mucho papá. –Jimmy baja la mirada avergonzado por su mal comportamiento. –La floristería tuvo un aumento de demanda durante la semana de exámenes y la señora Gertrudis necesitaba más ayuda.

Papá: Bah, excusas, excusas; deja de encubrir a tu madre Jimmy, yo sé que ella tuvo la culpa, la muy inútil. –Papá voltea a ver a mamá.

*Eructo* La mamá eructa en el rostro de Papá.

Mamá: Si Jimmy deberías de ser sincero, sacas malas notas porque tú padre es un cerdo estúpido que no puede conseguir un trabajo decente.

Ambos se miran de cara con un rostro sumamente irritado.

Papá: Entiendo que no puedas concentrarte en la escuela Jimmy, debiste de preguntarte cómo es que tú madre siempre te da comida rápida como almuerzo, desayuno y cena a pesar de que te endeudo con una cocina de 4000 dólares.

Mamá: O tal vez te avergüenzas tanto del enorme y desocupado trasero de tú padre que te cuesta mostrar tú cara en clases, quizás te preguntes como rayos es que tú madre se atrevió a procrearte con él.

Jimmy se mete en medio de ambos y pone su brazo alrededor del hombro de ambos, con una mirada preocupada dice:

Jimmy: Mamá, Papá, no peleen por mí, no lo merezco. Mamá realmente lo único que me he cuestionado es como es que una pareja tan perfecta pudo encontrarse en este basto mundo y Papá… –Jimmy se agacha y saca una canasta llena de pasteles y panes. –No te preocupes por la comida, pueden quedarse con las sobras de la venta de ayer en la panadería, la señorita Belle dijo que podía llevármelos esta vez.

Jimmy coge la mano de su padre y pone la canasta en su mano, Papá y mamá lo miran extrañados (ojos abiertos y con labios indiferentes) luego ven la canasta con la misma expresión.

Jimmy: Oops, se me hace tarde, tengo que apresurarme para llegar a tiempo a la panadería y comenzar a hornear. –Dice animado mientras ve un reloj en su muñeca, dando unos pasos lejos del sofa. –Oh y casi lo olvido. –Jimmy vuelve a acercarse a sus padres. –Aquí tienen el dinero que gané con mis trabajos a finales del mes pasado, una parte para los gastos de la casa y la otra para lo necesario.

Jimmy les da un puñado de billetes y con una gran sonrisa dice mientras pasa otro

Jimmy: Oh además aquí están mis ahorros de todo el año. Navidad casi esta aquí así que procuren no gastar más de la mitad en alcohol, confió en ustedes. –Jimmy da un beso en la mejilla a ambos. Se para junto a la puerta abierta. –La maestra dijo que podía volver a tomar el examen mañana. –Jimmy infla el pecho y alza la voz decidido -¡no los decepcionare de nuevo Papá, Mamá! Pueden esperar excelentes resultados.

Jimmy se va de casa cerrando la puerta y Papá y Mamá (aun con la misma expresión en sus caras) observan las cosas que les entregó luego miran a la pantalla por tres segundos (cortar música, sin ruido), entonces Papá habla.

Papá: ¿Habremos hecho algo mal?

La cámara comienza a desplazarse a la derecha y mediante un efecto de desvanecimiento cambiamos de casa y de escena.

**[…]**

Siguiendo el movimiento de cámara de la escena anterior vemos paredes de color verde, suena la canción Bloody Root de Sepultura, en las paredes hay carteles, uno con la imagen de Hittler la cámara sigue moviéndose y vemos otro con un pentagrama en el.

La cámara se detiene al llegar a una cama sobre la cual esta sentado un joven de cabello rubio, su peinado es caído hacía el frente y cubre casi en su totalidad su ojo izquierdo, practica con una guitarra eléctrica negra mientras escucha la canción Bloody Root en la radio. Agita su cabello hacía adelante con violencia. Usa un abrigo pardo de lana sobre una camiseta blanca con un cuello rojo, usa guantes negros de cuero, jeans grises y un par de tenis negros y blancos.

*Tok* *Tok* Suenan unos golpes en la puerta, el chico comete un error y la guitarra deja salir un sonido molesto. ¿?: ¡¿Qué?! –Responde el chico molesto y con una voz fuerte.

¿?: Johnny cariño se que no te gusta que te molesten mientras practicas las melodías satánicas pero detente un momento y ven a la cocina, el desayuno esta listo. –Dice una voz femenina desde atrás de la puerta, la cámara se centra en Johnny sentado en su cama de espaldas a la puerta.

Johnny: *Suspiro* Ya voy mamá. –Su tono de voz es sarcástico, apaga la radio y sale de la habitación.

**[…]**

La imagen vuelve a tener color y entonces observamos un montón de bolitas de nieve caer desde el cielo, su movimiento es lento y delicado, comienza la narración mientras la cámara sigue a una de las bolitas. "Nieve, la nieve esta hecha de polvo atmosférico y agua solidificada y condensada, entre sus características están el que siempre tienen la forma de alguna clase de hexágono y el que sin importar cuantos se produzcan… Nunca veras dos que son absolutamente iguales."

La narración continua mientras vemos el copo de nieve que sigue la cámara aterrizar en una superficie roja, la cámara se aleja y vemos que es Jimmy con su lengua salida, la narración continua.

"En ese sentido la nieve es similar a los seres humanos, tanto en la formación de los cristales helados como en la de los hombres, una infinidad de factores garantizan que no veremos nunca dos resultados completamente idénticos." La narración se interrumpe un momento y la pantalla se divide mostrando a Jimmy y Johnny mientras caminan de frente a la cámara. "Aun así siempre están por ahí esos resultados poco comunes que son muy… pero muy parecidos."

La cámara dividida se acerca a los rostros de Jimmy y Johnny y los rostros de ambos se intercalan, Jimmy solo nos muestra el lado derecho y Johnny el izquierdo, (ambos deben de verse iguales).

La cámara ahora nos muestra a Jimmy caminando por la acera (la escenografía debe ser similar a un escenario de Charlie Brown, un vecindario a como se supone deben ser en los años 70), dos segundos más tarde Johnny aparece en escena caminando apresuradamente en dirección opuesta a Jimmy, lo empuja con su hombro de forma agresiva.

Johnny: ¡QUITATE! -Jimmy cae al suelo sentado.

Jimmy: Am… De acuerdo señor… - Jimmy se levanta del suelo y sigue caminando.

**[…]**

Seguimos a Jimmy quien camina a través de las calles heladas del vecindario, vemos autos viejos pasar, negocios como florerías, tiendas de electrodomésticos entre otros hasta que suena un silbido, Jimmy voltea.

La cámara se posiciona detrás de la cabeza de Jimmy y vemos delante de él recostados en una pared un grupo de tres jóvenes de aspecto violento, vagos de gran tamaño y vestidos como delincuentes juveniles.

Delincuente 1: Hey Jimmy. –Saluda con voz agrietada, lleva un cigarrillo en la mano.

Jimmy: ¡Oh buenos días chicos! –Jimmy saluda agitando su mano y con gran ánimo, camina hasta ellos. –Ah mírense ahí tan llenos de vida. –Al decir esto la cámara debe ponerse de frente a los delincuentes y sus caras deben ser exageradas expresiones de mal humor (hacer detalle en que son feos y que tienen cicatrices). –No hay nada más deleitable a la vista que un grupo de jóvenes amigos sinceros. –Jimmy junta sus manos conmovido.

Delincuente 2: Ya comienza a hablar de esa forma tan melosa, relájate mariquita.

Delincuente 3: Oye Jimmy prueba esto mariquita. –El delincuente 3 pone un cigarrillo cerca de la cara de Jimmy. –Es uno de esos cigarrillos como los que usan las estrellas de cine.

Jimmy: Em… -Jimmy pone un rostro de sorpresa y con tono amable lo aparta de sí. –Agradezco el regalo pero soy menor de edad.

Delincuente 3 estrella el cigarro en su rostro y lo restriega en su cara. Delincuente 3: Vamos no seas mariquita, es bueno para ti y te ves peligroso con uno de estos en la boca.

Delincuente 2: Solo siente su aroma. –El delincuente 2 exhala el humo de su cigarrillo en la cara de Jimmy.

Jimmy tose y sus ojos se hinchan. Jimmy: Mm… -Jimmy gime fingiendo que le agrada el olor. –Muy tentador… pero yo prefiero inhalar esta clase de aroma. –Jimmy recoge una flor que crece en una grieta de la acera tapa una de sus fosas nasales con su dedo y entonces inhala la flor que luego regresa a la normalidad. –Aaah… Margarita… Preciosa. -Jimmy suspira con relajación

Delincuente 2: ¿Por qué dejamos que este baboso este con nosotros? ¡Es un marica! –Pregunta indignado el delincuente 2.

Delincuente 3: Si, tiene que serlo, ayer lo vi salir de esa escuela de baile donde se reúnen todas esas niñas.

Delincuente 2: Mariiiicaaa. –Dice con un tono prolongado.

Jimmy empieza a sentirse mal por sus comentarios. Jimmy: Oh vamos chicos no digan esas cosas, el baile es un arte que no reconoce género y que separa a los fuertes de los débiles. –Jimmy muestra su delicado brazo casi femenino.

¿?: Buenos días Jimmy. –Suena una voz femenina, Jimmy voltea y detrás de ellos hay un par de chicas vestidas con ropas de invierno.

Jimmy: Hola chicas. –Jimmy saluda ondeando su mano.

Chica 1: ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a la clase de baile? Si vas recuerda que hoy practicaremos el trote del zorro.

Jimmy: *Exhalación* Ese es mi favorito. –Jimmy exhala aire con emoción de forma casi femenina.

Chica 2: ¿Serás mi pareja esta vez Jimmy? –La chica 2 hace a un lado a la chica 1 de un empujón antes de preguntar.

Jimmy: Por supuesto. –Dice con buen humor.

Chica 1: Tsk… Ahora tendré que bailar con otra chica. –La chica 1 deja salir un aire molesta. –Es horriblemente incomodo… Aceptaría bailar con cualquier persona con tal de que fuera del sexo opuesto. –La chica 1 mira decaída hacía el suelo

La cámara nos muestra a los tres delincuentes quienes observan inemotivos a la Chica 1, luego vuelve a centralizarse.

Chica 1: oOH… -Suspira tiernamente con voz frágil y femenina. -Si tan solo hubieran más chicos que asistieran a las completamente gratuitas clases de baile. -Ahora levanta la mirada al cielo, sus ojos se vuelven grandes y llorosos.

Delincuentes: … -La cámara nos muestra a los delincuentes quienes no han cambiado sus expresiones. Delincuente 2 empieza a hurgar su nariz.

De nuevo vemos a la Chica 1 quién sin voltearse lanza un vistazo a los delincuentes apenas asomando con uno de sus ojos, luego se gira hacía ellos. La chica 1 observa en silencio y la cámara hace un acercamiento a su rostro, ella levanta sus cejas rápidamente 4 veces.

La cámara vuelve con los delincuentes.

Delincuente 2: Totalmente gay… -Dice el delincuente 2 con voz atontada.

Chica 2: Nos vemos Jimmy.

Las chicas dejan la escena.

Jimmy: Bien, fue un placer conversar con ustedes chicos, tengan una mañana agradable. –Jimmy se despide y empieza a caminar, dando la espalda a los delincuentes, da dos pasos.

Delincuente 1: ¿Te vas tan pronto Jimmy? –El delincuente 1 sostiene a Jimmy por el hombro. –Ahora que esas chicas se fueron podemos comenzar a hablar de nuestra actividad para el día de hoy. –El delincuente 1 envuelve el cuello de Jimmy con su brazo de forma amistosa. Su tono de voz es agrietada pero denota confianza.

Jimmy: Pero tengo que apresurarme, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo. –El rostro de Jimmy denota una preocupación por no ser ofensivo.

Delincuente 1: ¿Es en la panadería cierto?

Jimmy: Exacto.

Delincuente 1: Genial, genial; de hecho ahí es donde tenemos algo que hacer, no te quitara tiempo y podemos acompañarte hasta el trabajo.

Jimmy: ¡Ok! – Responde entusiasta.

[…]

Hay un cambio de escena y durante 3 segundos se contempla el edificio de panadería desde su exterior (tiene un letrero grande que dice: "Bakery") la cámara se aleja rápidamente y observamos al cuarteto conformado por Jimmy y los delincuentes (ellos tres están parados juntos y Jimmy a un lado de ellos).

Delincuente 1: Bien ahora escucha atentamente Jimmy. Esto es…

Jimmy: Yo siempre escuchó atentamente cuando se trata de estas cosas. –Jimmy interrumpe con una sonrisa.

Delincuente 1: Ok… -El delincuente 1 frunce el ceño y hace una prolongación de la palabra. –Lo que harás será causar una distracción, solo quema algo en el horno, algún pan que horneaste mal. Luego nosotros entramos y tomamos el dinero de la caja registradora.

Delincuente 2: Caray jefe, y parecías tan convincente y sutil hace un rato…

Jimmy: Eso no está bien. –Jimmy frunce el ceño. –Es un robo, los voy a acusar. Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de moverse a un lado para que pueda contárselo a la señorita Belle? –Jimmy cierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos. La cámara se centra en su rostro indignado.

Suena un dialogo fuera de escena del Delincuente 2 "-¡Hay que matarlo!" Los ojos de Jimmy se abren súbitamente, una pequeña línea curva detrás de sus ojos debe servir para representar su miedo o sorpresa.

Los delincuentes saltan sobre Jimmy pero el retrocede de un brinco y los delincuentes caen al piso, Jimmy aterriza sentado sobre la acera, los delincuentes empiezan a ponerse de pie, Jimmy rápidamente se levanta y empieza a huir de los delincuentes.

Tenemos un plano de Jimmy corriendo de los delincuentes a través de la acera (escenografía: autos, estación de autobús, árboles, casas.) Jimmy esquiva a la gente mientras corre mientras los delincuentes empujan a las personas que les estorban. Jimmy lentamente gana distancia de ellos.

Un fulgor blanco ilumina toda la pantalla a modo de interludio de Flashback

**[Flashback 1]**

Jimmy sale de la parte trasera de un camión vistiendo un mantel y un gorro de carnicero, también está cargando una caja de cartón desde donde cuelgan unas salchichas.

Da unos pasos y entonces se da cuenta de que a un lado están sentados un cuarteto de perros de distintas razas, la cámara se centra en las caras de los perros, ellos tienen ojos llorosos y emiten ruiditos lastimeros.

Jimmy refleja lastima con su rostro.

Jimmy: Lo siento chicos pero el señor Randy me advirtió que si veía animalitos hambrientos afuera no les diera nada de comer o me despediría.

La cámara se vuelve a los rostros de los perritos. Perritos: Mmummh… -Los perritos hacen ruidos como llantos.

Jimmy: De verdad lo siento perritos hermosos. –Jimmy pone ojos llorosos. –Espero que no me guarden rencor por esto. –Su cara se vuelve despreocupada (cierra los ojos y sonríe) da un paso hacía delante.

La escena se corta y aparece un letrero que dice: "Ese día, después del trabajo"

La toma nos muestra un edificio escolar color verde opaco. *GAAAAHHHHH!* Un gritó de terror se escucha mientras vemos la escuela y en la acera cercana a ella aparece Jimmy escapando de los perritos que ladran furiosos de forma exageradamente brava; (Jimmy y los perros no son seguidos por la cámara que se mantiene en un plano a distancia del lugar), se aprecia que Jimmy gira y huye atrás del edificio escolar.

(…)

Cambio de escena, un profesor de gimnasia exageradamente grande y de pecho cuadrado mira su reloj mientras un par de chicos en trajes de gimnasia descansan y respiran agitadamente junto a él.

Profesor de Gimnasia: ¿Ustedes son los más rápidos? ¡Son una completa vergüenza! –Grita con un acento ruso. –¡No importa cuántas veces corran la pista de obstáculos ustedes sencillamente no parecen mejorar! –Luego de gritar violentamente el profesor de gimnasia mira hacia el cielo con ojos grandes y llorosos. –Señor… mi fe siempre ha estado con el comunismo y la política… pero si tan solo escuchas mis palabras y por una vez me permites tener un alumno ligeramente competente te prometo que dedicare el resto de mi vida a hablar a otros sobre tu bondad.

*GAAAAHHHHH* El grito de Jimmy hace que el profesor se sobresalte, Jimmy pasa a un lado de él seguido de los perros, luego vemos en vista aérea como Jimmy da una vuelta completa a la pista de obstáculos, saltando los obstáculos y adelantándose a unos cuantos corredores resagados.

La cámara vuelve a centrarse en el profesor, Jimmy pasa corriendo junto a él, el profesor lo atrapa con su brazo y lo pone detrás de él, gruñe hacía los perros y estos huyen asustados.

Jimmy: Oh cielos… muchas gracias señor otra hora más corriendo y ellos me habrían atrapado. –Dice con gran alegría y relajación.

El profesor de gimnasia se voltea para ver a Jimmy, está sonriendo.

Profesor de gimnasia: Dime chico, ¿te gustaría ser un campeón de carreras?

Un fulgor blanco ilumina toda la pantalla y cambiamos de escena.

**[Fin del Flashback 1]**

**[Flashback 2] **

La escena abre con Jimmy vestido con ropa de ejercicios, ahora de una edad más similar a la actual, sonríe mientras levanta a lo alto con una mano un trofeo de oro mientras sonríe hacía la cámara. Un letrero aparece debajo de la escena y dice: "Un par de años de entrenamiento ruso extremo más tarde…"

La cámara cambia de angulo y vemos al profesor llorando con una mirada orgullosa mientras recibe un baño de una iluminación dorada y exagerada que cae del cielo.

Un fulgor blanco ilumina la pantalla y cambiamos de escena…

**[Fin del Flashback 2] **

Regresamos al tiempo presente y vemos a un chico en ropas de ejercicio que usa auriculares, Jimmy pasa corriendo a su lado, el tipo se voltea y hace una seña roquera en su mano.

Chico en ropas de ejercicio: ¡HEY JIMMY LONGLEGS! ¿Cómo te está tratando el destino?

*Pump* El chico es empujado con fuerza por los delincuentes que ya están empezando a respirar agitadamente.

Se cambia de escena y ahora hay un puñado de chicas que tienen conversaciones solo audibles como voces mientras caminan. Jimmy corre a un lado de ellas, las chicas se voltean y todas juntas hablan al unísono.

Chicas: ¡Hola Jimmy!

Los delincuentes corren tras Jimmy. Delincuente 1 se detiene con la lengua salida y sudando mucho, cae al suelo con falta de aliento.

Cambiamos de escena, la cámara sigue a Jimmy mientras corre, pasa a un lado de una iglesia donde hay un coro y la cámara se detiene mostrando un sacerdote, es el profesor de gimnasia que saluda con un rostro alegre.

La cámara se aleja y los delincuentes aparecen en escena corriendo a un lado de la iglesia, el Delincuente 3 se desmaya en la acera.

Sacerdote de gimnasia: ¡Patético jovencito, dame 50 padre nuestros! –Grita agresivamente el sacerdote.

El Delincuente 3 se ve intimidado por la fuerza de voz del sacerdote, junta sus manos para rezar.

Delincuente 3: Padre nuestro…

**(…) **

Otro cambio de escena, se presenta un cartel de madera sostenido por dos postes seguidos de dos muros de ladrillo rojo, el cartel tiene escrito "Central Park". Jimmy y el Delincuente 2 entran en el parque.

Jimmy huye velozmente saltando para evadir a una niñita en triciclo que se ha puesto en su camino al aterrizar se desliza para evitar ser golpeado por unos niños en los columpios (esquiva tres en total), al salir del rango de los columpios sujeta un tubo que está fijado al piso y lo usa para saltar delante del mismo, rueda hacía adelante por el suelo, se pone de pie y sigue corriendo.

La cámara se desplaza hacia atrás, para mostrar al delincuente rezagado, uno de los columpios golpea al delincuente 2 y cae al suelo.

Jimmy sale del parque, hasta la calle y mira hacia atrás con una sonrisa animada.

Jimmy: Creo que los perdí… *tumk* -Jimmy es golpeado por un auto y entonces la cámara se pone en negro.

Se oye la voz del narrador. "Nadie escapa a su destino…"

**[…]**

Se produce un cambio de escena, se observan a tres chicos de aspecto excesivamente decente, corbatas, cuellos altos, su apariencia raya entre la de un hombre religioso y un nerd. Los tres jóvenes están de espaldas a la puerta delantera de un auto miran cada uno en una dirección distinta.

Nerd 1: Oigan chicos, he estado pensando profundamente en esto que estamos haciendo en este momento. –Comienza a hablar el de en medio.

Nerd 2: ¿Te refieres a montar guardia? –Pregunta el de la derecha, posee acento de alguna clase, como el de alguien que usa frenillos.

Nerd 1: No, bueno si, quiero decir… a todo esto de obedecer las órdenes de Johnny, tal vez no es la voluntad de Dios el sigamos sus palabras sin cuestionamiento.

Nerd 3: Si… -Responde con incertidumbre el tercero, rascando su cabeza mientras habla. –De hecho yo llevo un buen tiempo meditando en la autenticidad del evangelio de Johnny.

Nerd 2: ¿Ese donde dice que quien se niegue a escuchar sus palabras será 18000 veces invitado a pasar a través de las puertas del infierno?

Nerd 1: Si ese mismo…

Nerd 2: …

Nerd 3: …

Los Nerds intercambias miradas. Nerd 1: Me siento estúpido…

Los Nerds empiezan a caminar lejos del automóvil con los brazos arrastrados por el suelo y las cabezas bajas. En lo que ellos se retiran entra en escena un hombre grande con una bolsa de supermercado en un brazo.

La cámara nos muestra el interior del auto, Johnny esta intentando arrancar el automóvil usando dos cables que están debajo del tablero. *Tirrrr* Se escucha el motor al arrancar y Johnny, quien yace recostado de espaldas en el asiento del conductor, sonríe un momento.

Johnny: Fantástico, esta encendido. –Levanta la parte superior de su cuerpo. –Oigan estúpidos suban antes de que… -Johnny se queda paralizado por un momento al ver al dueño del auto observándolo estupefacto, sus facciones lentamente se vuelven iracundas mientras su rostro se enrojece a la vez Johnny entra en pánico y empieza a acelerar.

Dueño: ¡LADRON! Ven aquí maldito mocoso, te voy a… -El hombre corre tras el auto que rápidamente gana distancia.

La cámara observa de frente a Johnny con sus manos en el volante, tiene complicaciones manejando el vehículo, aun así se las arregla para evitar chocar con un par de autos en la carretera y mantenerse estable mientras conduce.

Johnny: ¡Malditos estúpidos, se suponía que debían de montar guardia! –Grita furioso mientras golpea el volante. –Maldición… el infeliz vio mi cara… -Miramos a Johnny por otros 3 segundos y entonces deja escapar su aliento. –Basta… vamos a calmarnos para pensar fríamente en el asunto, ¿esto no puede empeorar más verdad? Solo debó conducir hasta un lugar más apartado abandonar el auto y alejarme de la zona… tal vez deba esconderme por un tiempo… si… creo que esto tiene arreglo…

Johnny vuelve a respirar profundamente, su rostro se calma y sus manos empiezan a mover el volante lentamente. Johnny: Si… todo saldrá bien…

Los ojos de Johnny se entrecierran, la cámara se coloca desde atrás del cristal frontal del automóvil. *Creo que los perdí…* Jimmy aparece de golpe desde un extremo del cristal y es impactado por el auto, quedando la parte superior de su cuerpo por encima del toldo del auto, con sus brazos sobre el auto y su rostro viendo al interior del cristal, más precisamente a Johnny.

Johnny: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! –Johnny grita histérico y entra en pánico, la cámara muestra su pie intentando pisar el freno pero sin querer presionando el acelerador. Johnny mueve bruscamente el volante de extremo a extremo haciendo que el auto cambie dirección de forma brusca.

Johnny: ¡Cáete, cáete, de una vez!

El automóvil hace un giro brusco y entonces golpea de frente a un auto que viene en la dirección opuesta; el tiempo se mueve muy lentamente y el choque se observa desde diferentes ángulos. El cuerpo de Jimmy es aplastado de la cintura para abajo por el choque de los dos vehículos, el impacto hace que su cuerpo se retuerza hacía atrás y luego regrese hacía adelante estampando la cara contra el auto, su cabello se despeina y cae por delante de su rostro.

Johnny sale despedido hacía el frente atravesando el cristal con su cabeza, el vidrio se rompe completamente y se cae a pedazos, también se observa como el estómago de Johnny se atasca al salir él despedido evitando que salga volando por los aires pero estrujándolo hasta escuchar un tronido. El freno improvisado por este atascamiento hace que su rostro descanse sobre el automóvil junto a Jimmy.

La tapa del motor del auto queda semi-abierta y de sus huecos se escapa un humo blanco proveniente del motor dañado.

La pantalla se vuelve negra.

**(…)**

Se observa un color rojo en la pantalla; suena la canción God Yu Tekkem Laef Blong Mi y esta transcurre durante el resto de la escena, la cámara se aleja muy lentamente, como vemos que el rojo es la bufanda que Jimmy traía la cual ahora yace tendida sobre el metal en medio de ambos jóvenes, cubriendo con su punta una parte de la cabeza de Johnny.

La cámara se fija en otra dirección cerca de ambos chicos, se mira el espeso vapor que sale del motor, lentamente empieza a divisarse una sombra en medio del vapor blanco, sostiene algo con su mano. La figura sale de en medio del vapor acercándose más a la zona de choque, es una mujer de piel verduzca, y con cabello en forma de trenzas viejas y opacas, siendo calva con excepción de estas; usa una gabardina negra y sostiene una guadaña.

Jimmy: Uugh… -Jimmy tiene el rostro aplastado y sangrando de la nariz su ojo lesionado gira para observar a esa persona.

Comienza la narración con la voz de Jimmy:

"La muerte no tiene mil caras como dicen algunas personas, no, yo la vi durante mi último respiro, no es temible de hecho su rostro es bastante compasivo, jeje, es tan linda… Aunque está un poco vieja y tiene mala vista."

La Parca entrecierra sus ojos tratando de enfocar. El tiempo se detiene y se mecanografía en un extremo de la pantalla "INCOMPETENTE NÚMERO 5".

Se contempla a Jimmy y a Johnny desde el borroso punto de vista de La Parca, Johnny es el primero, tiene su rostro cubierto de vidrios que le atraviesan, su cabello esta despeinado y caído hacía adelante, escupe sangre, luego se ve a Jimmy quien simplemente hace un esfuerzo por seguir viendo a La Parca; La parca regresa la mirada hacía Johnny, desde su punto de vista se observa como pone su mano sobre su hombro.

La Parca empieza a elevarse y una versión traslucida de Johnny sale de su cuerpo, siendo sujetada del hombro con delicadeza, lentamente ambos desaparecen en medio de una luz que sale de las nubes.

Vuelve la narración de Jimmy. "Debió tratarse de una persona muy buena…" Jimmy recuesta su cara sobre el metal. "No quiero ser orgulloso ni cabeza dura… pero me gustaría que La Parca bajara ahora y… me llevara al cielo…" Pasan 2 segundos y entonces La Parca empieza a descender hacía Jimmy. "Es como un ángel enviado a cumplir los designios de Dios…"

La Parca toma el brazo de Jimmy y de él sale una versión traslucida. Un agujero de resplandor rojizo se abre en el suelo y La Parca entra a gran velocidad en él con Jimmy siendo sujetado.

La pantalla va a negro y lentamente se forma de entre una llamarada un cartel con el título de la historia:

**"****A White Infernal Life."**

**Soy perfectamente consciente de que el pastel no esta completo en esta historia sin Heloise (mi personaje favorito) por ello me veo obligado a decirles que Heloise aparecera en el siguiente capitulo, si es que no te sientes decepcionado por no haberla visto en este capitulo... Pero si no lo hubiera hecho así la historia no estaria completa. Este capitulo fue pensado para dar origen a la condición de Jimmy y darle algo de profundidad, algo de lo que carecia en el piloto y practicamente era inexistente en la serie final.**


	2. Bienvenido al septimo anillo

**Hola a todos los curiosos que se han aventurado a entrar en este pequeño rincon de fanfiction. Si eres uno de los 46 usuarios que leyeron el primer capitulo de esta breve historia entonces pido una gran disculpa por la tardanza de mi actualización, tengo un cierto problema de salud del que todavia no he podido aliviarme y eso me dificulta escribir. Quiero hacer una mención especial a los unicos dos individuos que se dignaron a dejarme un review.**

**Rondero001: Considera esto una respuesta a la carta que escribiste hace tanto tiempo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, espero que todavia estes por estos lados para que puedas disfrutar de la continuación de este fic. **

**noemi: Una pena que no tuviera cuenta y que por ello no haya podido contactarla, gracias por su apoyo señorita noemi, ojala pueda disfrutar de la continuación de la historia. Su review aunque breve me ayudo a motivarme para esforzarme a continuar la historia.**

[…]

Jimmy: Wuoooohhhh! –Jimmy grita con una mezcla de miedo y emoción, pues La Parca desciende a una velocidad asombrosa (demostrar usando el fondo), un extraño rojo rodea las paredes del túnel que rápidamente baja.

Jimmy: ¡¿ESTE ES EL CAMINO EMOCIONANTE HACÍA EL CIELO VERDAD?! –El rostro de Jimmy se deforma por el viento, la piel se le va para atrás y la saliva se le escapa de la boca.

Una serie de extrañas creaturas hechas de una mezcla de llamas y carne chamuscada rodean tanto a La Parca como a Jimmy… volando, por así decirlo, junto a ella. Una de las creaturas pasa junto a Jimmy y enseña un rostro sonriente y flameado, con grandes cuencas en vez de ojos, posee dientes puntiagudos, de su boca sale una larga lengua de carne que roza sus propios dientes.

Jimmy mira al extraño ser a su lado. Jimmy: ¡SUPER! *Flash*–Jimmy saca una cámara del bolsillo de su pantalón y le toma una fotografía a la creatura.

Creatura: ¡Grighhh! –El ser gruñe molesto por el flash de la cámara y da un manotazo a la mano de Jimmy, quien deja caer su cámara.

Jimmy: ¡Mi cámara! –Jimmy extiende su mano para tratar de cogerla y entonces mira al monstruo con un gesto de inconformidad. –Con todo respeto señor, su comportamiento es muy grosero viniendo de un ángel. –Jimmy lo señala con su dedo índice.

(…)

El punto de vista se posiciona desde atrás de La Parca y Jimmy, se contempla que están a una gran altura de un lugar parecido a una masa terrestre de extrañas características, en medio del cual hay un gigantesco agujero, la masa en si misma tiene la forma de un aro o un anillo.

La parca frena de golpe y suelta a Jimmy haciendo que por efecto de inercia caiga a gran velocidad, Jimmy grita asustado mientras vemos desde su punto de vista un suelo hecho de una piedra roja, la proximidad del suelo aumenta rápidamente.

*Prugk* Suena un ruido como el de una sustancia pegajosa, el cuadro se pone negro, la cámara cambia de angulo y ahora vemos a Jimmy estampado contra el suelo, sus extremidades están extendidas y un charco de sangre se aprecia debajo de su cuerpo.

Observamos a Jimmy por 3 segundos y luego la cámara se enfoca en la sangre, esta rápidamente regresa al cuerpo de Jimmy, (como un efecto de retroceso). Jimmy entonces se apoya en sus brazos para alzar la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus ojos se ven desorbitados y Jimmy muestra mareo.

Jimmy: Ugh… cielos… eso dolió.- Las pupilas de Jimmy se retraen (disminuir el tamaño de los ojos para mejor apreciación de su emoción), su boca queda abierta y entonces lentamente dice: -¡SANTO PEPINILLO! ¿Qué es este lugar? –Dice sorprendido mientras se acomoda para sentarse en el suelo.

La cámara nos ofrece una vista del escenario alrededor de Jimmy, hay una ciudad con edificios de acero con púas en diferentes zonas, edificios hechos de ladrillo amarillo, a lo lejos se distingue un enorme castillo negro de apariencia siniestra, en diferentes lugares se divisan árboles negros con ramas como garras que se extienden hacía el cielo; en zonas ajenas a la ciudad se pueden ver llamas salir de ninguna parte.

También hay montañas, colinas similares a estacas unificadas por puentes de roca roja. Obtenemos un plano de Jimmy quién mira hacia el cielo y observa un enorme agujero en un cielo compuesto de nubes grises que giran en torno al vortex, un resplandor crema evita ver que hay en su interior.

Jimmy: ¿Sera posible que sea…?

¿?: El lugar donde los pecados de los hombres son pagados con dolor, desesperación, torturas y tristezas.

Dice una voz que suena desde atrás de Jimmy, una voz gruesa pero con un tono de voz carismático. La cámara debe posicionarse delante de Jimmy para que pueda verse la silueta de la persona que habla tras él. Los ojos de Jimmy denotan nervios y luego gira su cabeza rápidamente mirando hacía esa silueta oscura.

¿?: Yo la llamo… Misery Ville. –Se hace un alejamiento rápido de la cámara que nos permite ver a esa persona por completo, se trata de un hombre joven, de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro, tiene ojos amarillos y sus iris son rojizas con pupilas negras; viste un saco negro con una camisa blanca interior y una corbata negra, pantalones negros, zapatos del mismo color, una capa color gris sostenida por una cadena alrededor de su pecho.

Cambiamos la perspectiva de la cámara, para ver los rostros de ambos personajes, Jimmy se pone de pie, ahora esta sonriendo.

Jimmy: Misery Ville, no es el nombre más original pero es pegadizo. –Dice con un tono despreocupado. –Miseryyy. –Jimmy hace una prolongación de las silabas. –Si, suena muy bien. Miiseryyy.

El hombre joven levanta una ceja, mostrando con su boca una expresión de extrañeza.

¿?: Las apariencias pueden ser engañosas.

Jimmy: Eh… ¿Disculpe?

El hombre hace una reverencia con su brazo colocado alrededor de su propio pecho y hace una leve inclinación hacia adelante.

¿?: Permíteme darte la bienvenida recién llegado, mi nombre es Lucius, Lucius… -El hombre se interrumpe y recupera su posición original (piernas juntas y manos tras la espalda). –Je, bueno realmente los apellidos no son importantes para mi. Soy el rey de este lugar que vendría a ser el séptimo anillo del infierno.

Jimmy: Es un placer conocerlo señor Lucius. –Jimmy extiende su mano para saludar, Lucius lo observa con una sonrisa (un colmillo sobresale de su boca). –Me llamo Jimmy… ¡¿Qué?! –Jimmy sujeta su cabeza con sus manos y se muestra extremadamente sorprendido. –¡¿DIJO INFIERNO?!

Escuchamos un pensamiento de Lucius. "Jeje, me encanta escuchar esa primera reacción."

Lucius: Así es muchacho, te encuentras en el infierno, en el séptimo anillo para ser más precisos. En este lugar pasaras el resto de la eternidad lamentándote el haber hecho lo que sea que hayas hecho para que los de arriba te enviaran aquí, la tortura y el dolor y la miseria harán que desees con intensidad la muerte de tú pobre alma inmortal.

Mientras Lucius habla Jimmy mira boquiabierto todo el lugar en el que se encuentra.

Jimmy: No puedo creerlo… -Dice con voz apagada. –El infierno… este sitio… ¡ES TAN ENCANTADOR QUE PENSÉ QUE ESTABA EN EL CIELO! –Jimmy alza sus puños en el aire y sonríe exageradamente, su voz es… digamos dulce.

Lucius: ¿Que… cosa has dicho?

Jimmy: Mira esas montañas, y esa ciudad, oh dios mío, esas decoraciones me encantan. –Jimmy se acerca a una llama que sale del suelo. –Y la calefacción es gratuita, en mi pueblo hay mucho invierno y la calefacción es costosa.

Lucius: ¿Te gusta? –Lucius arquea las cejas y luego sonríe un poco. –A mí también me gustó cuando llegué, supongo que por algo te enviaron a vivir aquí.

Jimmy: ¡Aaah! –Jimmy exhala emocionado y regresa con Lucius parándose a poca distancia de él. –¡¿Esta diciéndome que puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?!

Lucius: Creo que lo había dejado claro con anterioridad.

Jimmy abraza a Lucius, los ojos de este se ensanchan en reacción a esto.

Jimmy: Oh muchísimas gracias señor Lucius, en verdad es un honor para mí. –Jimmy se aparta de Lucius. –Em… a riesgo de sonar desagradecido, ¿podría decirme dónde viviré?

Lucius: Eh… Por supuesto. –Lucius hace una larga pauta en el punto suspensivo pero su tono de voz rápidamente se vuelve sereno. –De hecho voy a hacer que alguien te acompañe hasta tu nueva vivienda. *Chasquido* -Lucius sonríe maliciosamente y entonces hace un chasquido de dedos.

Un resplandor ocasionado por una pequeña explosión que sucede a un lado de Lucius impulsa a Jimmy hacía atrás, lentamente se pone de pie (la cámara se coloca de frente a Jimmy quien mira extrañado, luego nos ofrece una vista de los personajes), una llama verde de la altura de Lucius esta a su lado, en medio de la llama se distingue la figura de una niña con ojos grandes y maliciosos.

La llama se extingue y vemos a la niña, viste una túnica roja que arrastra por el suelo y su piel es de color verdusca (similar a la de la putrefacción) ella sonríe con una pequeña risa maliciosa mientras mira a Jimmy.

¿?: Ya era tiempo de que se me invocada, se estaba volviendo aburrido no hacer nada. –Dice para si con voz sigilosa.

Lucius: Te presento a Heloise, ella… *¡Dulce pedacito de maíz nunca había visto algo así!* -Las palabras de Lucius son interrumpidas por la voz fuera de cámara de Jimmy, su tono es exagerado y sumamente sorprendido. –Sufres de graves problemas de concentración, ¿lo sabias? –Lucius rueda sus ojos hacía arriba. –"¿Dulce pedacito de maíz?"... –Repite con extrañeza.

La cámara se centra en Jimmy, sus mejillas están infladas y sus ojos son grandes y brillosos, tiene sus manos juntas con sus dedos entrecruzados y a la altura de su cara.

Jimmy: Pero es que nada más mírala, es la cosita más linda que jamás haya visto en mi vida. –La voz de Jimmy se torna realmente suave.

La cámara nos muestra a Lucius y a Heloise con una expresión paralizada que expresa que esto fue algo inesperado.

Heloise: Jijiji. –Heloise giglea colocando su mano cerca de su boca. –Vaya finalmente alguien se digna a declarar abiertamente lo que todos callan por aquí.

Lucius: No… eso ya escapa a mi comprensión. –Dice con un rostro amargado (cejas rectas por arriba de sus ojos.)

Heloise: Oh vamos Lucius, no podemos culpar al chico por tener buen gusto. –Heloise cruza sus brazos y mira a Lucius con un rostro confiado (ojos finos inclinados hacía el centro y una pequeña sonrisa).

Se cambia el ángulo de la cámara y ahora se centra en Heloise y en Jimmy que se arrodilla frente a ella apoyándose con sus manos en sus propias piernas.

Jimmy: Aaayyy… si solo supiera donde cayó mi cámara, es tan adorable que me dan ganas de abrazarla solo con verla. –Jimmy sigue usando el tono de voz cariñoso, conforme el dialogo avanza se añade un tono infantil.

Heloise: Oye tú ya basta. –Dice con falsa modestia abanicando su mano hacía adelante. –No te va a ir mejor conmigo solo porque dices esas cosas, al menos no en el sentido laboral. –Heloise cierra los ojos, gira el rostro, coloca sus manos juntas hacía adelante y sonríe grandemente, su boca esta llena de colmillos.

Se escucha la voz de Lucius.

Lucius: Ah ya lo capto, Heloise hay una ardilla detrás de ti.

Heloise abre uno de sus ojos y su sonrisa desaparece. Detrás de ella hay una pequeña ardilla de cuerpo redondito, con un reducido cuerno que sale de su cabeza, ella mira con ojos grandes y brillantes en dirección a Jimmy.

Heloise frunce el ceño, sus ojos brillan en verde y abre grande su boca imitando el sonido de una víbora, su lengua es bífida y se ondula de arriba a abajo frente a la ardilla, el animalito tiembla y huye del lugar.

Jimmy: Ese fue un truco asombroso. –Se escucha la voz de Jimmy y Heloise voltea con una cara similar a la que pondría un niño en una rabieta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se le forma de extremo a extremo.

Heloise: Conozco uno mejor, no pierdas de vista estos dedos. –Heloise levanta su mano derecha con dirección a Jimmy, tiene un puño cerrado con excepción de su dedo índice y el anular.

La escena pasa a verse desde el punto de vista de Jimmy.

Jimmy: De acuerdo los estoy… ¡VIENDO! –Jimmy grita y el cuadro se pone negro, cambiamos de perspectiva y se muestra que Jimmy está de pie agitando sus brazos histéricamente, los dedos de Heloise se han deformado en dos extensiones largas azuladas casi negras que culminan en dos navajas que resplandecen en verde; las navajas han atravesado los ojos de Jimmy.

Las extensiones se retraen rápidamente transformándose en dos garras en los dedos de Heloise, en las puntas de estas se encuentran los ojos de Jimmy. Jimmy cubre sus cuencas huecas.

Heloise: Apuesto a que no lo viste venir. –Heloise devora los ojos de Jimmy con sus colmillos mientras sonríe.

Jimmy: Dios… -Jimmy retira las manos de su rostro y sus ojos están de nuevo en su lugar completamente sanos. –Es increíble… Es el mejor truco de toda la historia. –Dice sorprendido. –Por un momento… jeje… realmente pensé que me habían sacado los ojos. –Jimmy ríe apenado, su expresión y tono de voz denotan duda en sus propias palabras.

Lucius: Es porque así fue, Heloise te sacó los ojos.

Jimmy: ¿Como?

Lucius: *Suspiro* ¿No estabas prestando atención a lo que dije? Estas muerto, muerto, no vivo. Ahora no eres más que un espíritu atrapado en este agujero pero completamente inmortal, no envejecerás, de hecho no podrás crecer jamás, tampoco enfermaras ni sufrirás la inanición.

Jimmy se ve impresionado con su discurso.

Jimmy: ¡Guauuu! ¡Eso es asombroso! Suena como toda una bendición para mi.

Lucius: Tiene sus ventajas definitivamente pero no te confundas, sin importar que tan bueno pueda sonar para ti, esto sigue siendo el infierno y estas aquí para ser castigado. –Lucius tiene una expresión confiada al hablar. –Dejare que Heloise te explique con más detalle esas cosas, a ella le gusta hacerlo.

Heloise: Jiehehehe…

Lucius: Bien, si me disculpan jóvenes almas. Tengo una cita en uno de los anillos superiores. –La capa de Lucius se desgarra por en medio y los dos trozos de tela se elevan por encima de la altura de su cabeza formándose lentamente en dos alas de rustica apariencia, una membrana negruzca sostenida por dos extremidades huesudas parecidas a las de un murciélago.

Lucius empieza a volar a gran velocidad volviéndose solo una figura distante a la vista de ambos chicos. Los ojos de Heloise son grandes y brillosos, su boca esta semi-abierta como la de un niño emocionado mientras lo ve retirarse.

Heloise: Vaya… algún día Heloise… Tú ten paciencia y sube peldaños. –La mirada de Heloise se normaliza al notar que Jimmy aun esta cerca y que la observa con extrañeza. –Ah… tú, me imagino que quieres ir a ver el hoyo donde vas a "vivir", jeje; sígueme.

Jimmy: Okey-dokey.

[…]

Se abre la escena, Jimmy camina tras Heloise con un paraje urbano de fondo.

Heloise: Esta es Misery ville, es como cualquier ciudad. –La voz de Heloise es fría y desinteresada, camina con sus brazos colgando y encorvada hacía adelante, su expresión es aburrida.

Jimmy: Wuoh… es mucho más grande de lo que se veía de lejos. –Jimmy observa con admiración en todas direcciones, tropieza con alguien que va en dirección opuesta. –Disculpe se…ñor… -Jimmy hace largas pausas al hablar y se da cuenta de que la persona con la que choco es un Caracol gigantesco de casi dos metros y medio de alto, con manos y vestido como un cartero

Hombre caracol: Oye niño fíjate por donde vas. Mph… humanos. –El hombre caracol se mueve lentamente dejando a Jimmy boquiabierto.

*Woof* *Woof* Unos ladridos llaman la atención de Jimmy sus ojos giran hacía un suelo cercano, junto a un bote de basura hay un perrito. Jimmy frota sus ojos y luego trata de enfocar otra vez, el perrito es de apariencia similar a un chihuahua pero completamente calvo, con un color carne en todo su cuerpo con ojos muy grandes para un perro.

El perrito tira el bote de basura y de entre la basura salen cinco moscas, el perrito arroja su lengua como un camaleón o una rana para atrapar y devorar a las moscas.

Jimmy: Ugh… -Retrocede con un poco de asco luego de darse cuenta de que no era una alucinación.

*Pumb* Una mujer abre con fuerza la puerta de una casa cercana.

Mujer: Chu, chu, fuera, deja en paz mi basura. –La mujer arrea al perrito y este huye, pero la mujer capta la atención de Jimmy porque tiene un enorme ojo del tamaño de un melón en la cara, su piel es amarilla y posee cuatro brazos. –Animales desagradables.

Jimmy empieza a ver a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas son monstruos. De repente una mano jala de la bufanda en su cuello.

Heloise: ¡OYE, NO ME HAGAS PERDER EL TIEMPO, MUEVETE! –Heloise grita furiosa a Jimmy, cuya cara forzó a bajar a su altura, Jimmy cierra uno de sus ojos y su oído sangra luego de escuchar el grito, al rato la sangre vuelve a su oído.

Heloise deja que Jimmy se levante y continúan caminando aunque ahora ella sostiene su bufanda mientras caminan.

Heloise: Me imagino que te sientes perturbado porque una buena parte de la población son engendros infernales. –Heloise sonríe un poco.

Jimmy: Hoho, no, bueno, un poco tal vez. –Jimmy curva sus cejas. –Es raro, pero soy de los que se adaptan rápido. –Jimmy y Heloise se paran frente a un semáforo en rojo, ven pasar un animal de enorme tamaño y muchas patas, Jimmy se da cuenta de que el perrito que antes había visto esta cerca. –Buen chico, lindo chico… eh… digo… linda chica. –Jimmy acaricia al perrito y este lo golpea con su lengua de forma afectuosa, despeinándolo.

El semáforo se pone en rojo y ellos cruzan la calle.

Jimmy: Así que… Heloise, ¿verdad? –Jimmy la mira con una sonrisa. Ella solo gira su mirada pero no presta mucha atención. -Creo que no me he presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Jimmy Two-Shoes.

Heloise: Ese nombre es muy estúpido ¿Te lo puso tu madre? –Heloise vuelve a mirar al frente.

Jimmy: De hecho si. –Dice feliz. –El apellido no es de ninguno de mis padres, jeje, hay una historia muy graciosa detrás de el. –Jimmy hace ademanes con sus manos mientras habla. –Resulta que mis padres habían hecho una apuesta antes de que naciera, papá aposto a que mi madre haría tan mal trabajo "haciendo a ese bebé" que al nacer tendría un pie menos, cuando nací mi madre le exigió a mi padre la paga por la apuesta, dos zapatos; casualmente en ese momento la enfermera había preguntado con que apellido debía registrarme, así que mi nombre termino así, Jimmy Two-Shoes, JEJEJEJE.

Heloise sus ojos hacía Jimmy y arquea una ceja.

Heloise: Tu vida debió de ser muy interesante.

Jimmy: Cada día era una aventura. –Jimmy cierra los ojos mientras sonríe.

Heloise: Supongo que entonces decidiste vengarte de todo el mundo por la dura infancia que tuviste por culpa de tus padres.

Jimmy: Nah… -Jimmy levanta los hombros. –Vengarse de "TODO" el mundo suena a demasiada planificación, el sobreesfuerzo puede ser muy estresante, yo prefiero vivir y dejar vivir.

Heloise: Si, es estresante.

Jimmy: Entonces Heloise… -Jimmy pone un rostro dudoso, parecido al que alguien tiene cuando trata de suavizar una pregunta vergonzosa o indebida. Ella solo gira su mirada pero no presta mucha atención. –¿Qué cosa eres? –Jimmy habla apresuradamente con preocupación. –No quiero decir que no pueda verlo a simple vista, eres una niña, lo que quiero decir es… ¿Eres un monstruo o un ser humano?, ¡no pretendo decir que seas deforme! Es solo que…

Heloise: HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA... –Heloise ríe de forma exagerada. –Dime ¿por qué hablas de esa forma tan atontada? ¿Eras asaltante cuando estabas vivo? ¿Te servía para ganarte la confianza de la gente o algo así?

Jimmy: No, yo siempre hablo así, además yo creo que la confianza se gana con acciones y no con palabras dulces.

Heloise: Eres muy perverso a pesar de tu apariencia. –Heloise arqueó las cejas. -Supongo que estas en tu sitio. –Ella dejó escapar una muy pequeña sonrisa. –Mira como estoy aburrida voy a explicártelo, yo… -Heloise ensancha sus ojos al sentir algo fuera de lugar, jala de la bufanda, ahora ya no esta Jimmy.

No le ha caído en gracia su escape, enseña sus filosos colmillos mientras busca con sus ojos en sus alrededores. Desde su punto de vista observamos que Jimmy no esta muy lejos y ahora se halla de pie delante de un pequeño estante hecho de madera negruzca y con un letrero alto que dice: "Flores por un $1."

¿?: ¿Que estás haciendo parado delante de mi muchacho?

Jimmy: Hola, mi nombre es Jimmy Two-Shoes y soy nuevo en la ciudad. –Jimmy sonríe mientras observa al vendedor del otro lado del mostrador.

Desde el punto de vista de Jimmy vemos al ser con el que habla, una creatura de piel rojiza y escamosa, de físico similar al de los reptiles y con un hocico hundido y corto con cierta remembranza al de los lagartos pero coronado con dos cuernos dorados de 8 cm de largo. Con una columna erguida y pequeñas espinas redondeadas que recorrían su espalda hasta acabar en una cola musculosa que dejaba inmóvil. De características humanoides su cuerpo recordaba al de un hombre aunque con marcados músculos en su torso y brazos, estos últimos acababan en manos gruesas con zarpas parecidas a las de un oso pero amarillentas.

Utilizaba ropa, no mucha, nada más un pantalón corto color vino que dejaba descubiertas sus rodillas y tres dedos en sus pies también con garras amarillas. En contraste también usaba sobre su pecho un delantal rosa con una flor.

¿?: Si, pude notarlo por como sonríes, créeme, no durara mucho. –Dijo rodando los ojos a su izquierda. -¿Ahora dime por qué estás ahí parado?, es sospechoso verte ocupar ese espacio, pareciera que estas planeando algo. –El monstruo entrecierra los ojos mirando a Jimmy con mal genio.

Jimmy: Es que voy a mudarme y pensé en comprar unas flores para adornar mi nuevo hogar. –Jimmy sonríe sin prestar atención a la apariencia del vendedor.

¿?: ¿Ósea que eres un cliente? ¡Oh por fin alguien con buen gusto! –Dice con buen humor. –Yo soy Bessy el jardinero. *Hahaha Bessy* -Ríe una voz fuera de escena, Bessy voltea enojado en dirección a esa persona que no vemos. –Por los anillos Freddy ya sé que no es un gran nombre para un engendro infernal, ¿pero piensas reírte cada vez que lo diga? *Llevamos 38 años en esto, deberías hacerte a la idea* -Bessy toma una piedra negra y la lanza contra el desconocido. –Ejem… perdón por la interrupción.

Jimmy: ¿Jardinero? ¡Ah! ¿Usted es jardinero? –Preguntó con positiva emoción. -Eso es genial, yo solía trabajar en una floristería cuando… ejem… -Jimmy rasca su nuca extrañado de lo que iba a decir. –Cuando estaba vivo. ¡Pero ahora estoy muerto y en el infierno! –Agita su puño con entusiasmo y buena voluntad. –Dígame, ¿dónde pone las flores?, estoy ansioso de ver qué tipo de plantas raras crecen aquí.

Bessy sonríe estirando un poco sus quijadas de reptil enseñando algunos de sus afilados dientes.

Bessy: Están justo delante de ti. –Bessy presenta la mercancía extendiendo su mano hacia adelante y moviéndola lentamente de derecha a izquierda a la vez que su voz suena orgullosa.

Jimmy mira en el lugar por donde Bessy pasó su mano, levanta las cejas confundido y sus ojos siguen buscando, la cámara nos muestra desde su perspectiva que no hay nada más que un montón de macetas con tierra y una piedra puntiaguda y del tamaño de un vaso en el interior de cada una de estas.

La cámara vuelve a centrarse en Jimmy y Bessy.

Jimmy: Eh… parece que todavía no han brotado. –Jimmy toca con su dedo índice una de las piedras.

Bessy: ¿Estas chico? ¡Nunca antes habían tenido mejores brotes! –Bessy extiende sus brazos a su derecha y a su izquierda, sonríe con su boca medio abierta dejando caer su larga lengua por un lado de su quijada inferior.

Jimmy: ¿Mm…? –Gime confundido llevándose la mano a la barbilla en un intento por analizar que sucedía. –¡Oho ya entiendo! Esta clase de plantas nativas del infierno son invisibles. –Jimmy pone sus manos sobre su cadera y luego trata de sentir las plantas invisibles. –Oh y también son muy delgadas tanto que se escurren entre mis dedos. -Era la explicación que se le ocurría a porque no sentía nada en dichas macetas.

Bessy deja caer sus manos y con los ojos tristes y la cabeza baja suspira profundamente.

Bessy: *Suspiro*… Te lo agradezco mucho niño por molestarte en fingir para no dejarme en ridículo, pero ya deja de humillarte a ti mismo haciéndote quedar como un tarado frente a todo el mundo.

Jimmy: Si… fingir… -Jimmy rasca su barbilla mientras finge una sonrisa pequeña.

Bessy: Ninguna planta o flor crece en el infierno con excepción de esos estúpidos árboles negros y ¡ni siquiera tengo idea de donde salen!

Jimmy: Uhh… -Jimmy gime apenado por la forma en que hablaba el engendro infernal. -No tienes algún superpoder de monstruo del infierno que te permita convertir las piedras en flores, ¿verdad?

Bessy: Por supuesto que no, ¿quien podría tener un poder tan estúpido? –Bessy frunce el ceño.

Jimmy: Entonces elegiste una carrera inapropiada porque ser jardinero parece no tener sentido aquí. –Jimmy sostiene una de las macetas con ambas manos.

Bessy: ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –Grita Bessy con tosquedad y una expresión irritada acercando de golpe su cara hacía Jimmy haciéndolo inclinar su cuerpo hacía atrás. –Este trabajo es estúpido e inútil y carente de propósito y significado… ¡ES UNA TORTURA! –Levanta las manos al aire y entonces las coloca sobre el puesto de madera.

¿?: Una muy irónica tortura, una muy graciosa además. -Dice una voz fuera de ángulo.

Jimmy y Bessy giran sus cabezas en dirección a la voz encontrándose con Heloise quien se desplaza lentamente hacía el puesto, ella mostraba una gran sonrisa en un extremo de su cara (sus dientes puntiagudos son visibles) con sus ojos a medio cerrar aparentemente viendo algo que le hacía gracia.

Heloise: Hey Bessy. –Saluda con un tono de voz melodioso.

Bessy: Hey… Heloise… -Bessy se observa incomodo o más bien nervioso retrocediendo un poco del puesto.

Heloise: Él en realidad no es un jardinero, es el tipo del café.

*Jejeje el tipo del café* Se burla un monstruo de apariencia similar a Bessy pero de color verde que simplemente estaba pasando por ahí.

Bessy: ¡Cállate Jerry podrías haber sido tú!

Heloise: Solía trabajar para Lucius hasta que se tropezó y derramó café caliente sobre el poco tolerante rey del séptimo anillo. Siendo castigado con 400 años en el trabajo más estúpido que la perversa cabeza de su majestad pudo pensar en el momento. Ahora es el lastre de nuestra sociedad. –Bessy mira en otra dirección con el semblante decaído.

Jimmy: ¿Lastre?

Heloise: Observa. Bessyyy ¿sabes qué hora es? –Pregunta con una maliciosa melodía en su voz.

Bessy: Ahgf… la hora del crack… -Dice con resignación.

Heloise: ¡Exacto! –Heloise cierra los ojos eleva su mano derecha con su dedo índice extendido hacía el frente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este se deforma en una garra plana de aspecto metálico y extremadamente larga, ella agita su dedo con un movimiento delicado cortando las barras que sostenían el letrero del puesto haciendo que este cayera sobre la mercancía.

*CRACK* Bessy observa resignado lo poco que quedó de su humilde tienda.

Heloise: ¿Ves? –Pregunta con voz femenina. –Ahora muévete, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo. –Ordena con firmeza dándole la espalda a ambos y moviéndose lentamente.

Jimmy observa a Bessy con una mirada de preocupación pero luego camina tras Heloise. Ellos se alejan poco del lugar cuando Jimmy lanza un par de vistazos a la maceta que aun tiene entre sus manos.

Jimmy: Heloise, ¿podrias esperar aquí un momento olvide regresarle su planta al jardinero Bessy?

Heloise: Eso es solo una roca. –Responde sin dejar de mirar al frente. –Dije que te movieras.

Jimmy: Solo tomara un segundo.

Heloise toma toscamente las mejillas de Jimmy con una de sus manos.

Heloise: ¡Dije que te movieras! –Se da la espalda y jala con fuerza arrancando la cabeza de Jimmy y sin querer dejando el cuerpo atrás.

El cuerpo de Jimmy no cae al piso y casi inmediatamente le crece una segunda cabeza, parpadea dos veces y ve que Heloise se aleja.

Jimmy: Solo tomara un segundo… -Dice musical y silenciosamente, sonriendo con la intención de volver con el jardinero.

La cámara nos muestra al jardinero Bessy arrodillado junto a las ruinas de su destrozado puesto, hay fragmentos de las macetas en el suelo, el jardinero trata de acomodar dos tablas destrozadas, realiza tres intentos antes de ver los pies de Jimmy delante de él, levanta la mirada y desde su punto de vista vemos al chico.

Jimmy: Vine a devolverle su maceta señor. –Jimmy extiende las manos para devolvérsela.

Bessy: Quédate con ella chico… más tarde hare más. –Vuelve a fijar su vista en las tablas destruidas. -Igualmente esa basura jamás se hubiera vendido. –Hay un tono de voz mal humorado en su habla.

Jimmy: Si no le gusta su trabajo señor jardinero, podría tratar de convertir su aburrido trabajo en algo estimulante y agradable con lo cual pasar el tiempo.

Bessy: ¿Y como se supone que haría algo así? –Preguntó con amargura tirando las dos tablas que sostenía y volteando a ver a Jimmy.

Jimmy: Pues… lo primero es ser creativo. –Jimmy revisa su bolsillo y saca un pequeño frasco de vidrio color rosa con un rociador en su parte alta. Jimmy rocia con el liquido del frasco la piedra en la maceta y luego respira profundamente el aire alrededor de la piedra suspirando aliviado. –Ahora este producto será más agradable para sus clientes. –Jimmy extiende su mano con la maceta en dirección al jardinero.

Bessy intercambia miradas entre la roca y Jimmy dos veces con una mirada incrédula.

Bessy: *Olfateada* *olfateada*¿Mm? Ahora huele bien, ¿pero que es este olor?

Jimmy: Allá en la tierra esto era el olor de una rosa, pero esto solo es un perfume que me dieron como regalo cuando trabajaba ofreciendo muestras. –Jimmy extiende su mano con el perfume y el jardinero lo toma entre sus garras. –Usted no puede vender perfumes por su castigo, pero una piedra olorosa es mejor que una simple piedra negra, además yo jamas volveré a ver una rosa pero si cierro los ojos y huelo ese aroma no me es muy difícil imaginar que es una real jeje.

Bessy abre completamente sus ojos y lentamente pronuncia la palabra.

Bessy: Nostalgia… Ustedes las almas condenadas sienten nostalgia. –Desde atrás de Jimmy observamos como el jardinero se pone de pie con una sonrisa en el extremo izquierdo de su cara. -Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras alguien muy listo chico, me has dado una gran idea para levantar este negocio solo necesito un montón de estos perfumes y podre vender estas piedras como un sustituto para esas flores a las almas de los condenados. Solo necesito un buen logo publicitario.

La cola de Bessy rasca su barbilla mientras pensativo levanta ligeramente la cabeza.

Jimmy: ¿Recuerda la esencia de tu hogar?

Bessy se forma una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de su boca.

Bessy: Jimmy, ¿verdad? –Jimmy asiente. –Estas hecho de oro niño. Eres un chico de oro.

Jimmy: Ayy que tierno, me recordó a ese sujeto que me ofreció dinero a cambio de uno de mis riñones y uno de mis pulmones.

Bessy: Toma esta roca olorosa, tómala como un obsequió. –Jimmy toma la maceta de la mano del jardinero y la pone debajo de su brazo izquierdo. –Por toda la ayuda que me has dado, te ofrezco ser mi socio a partir de ahora. ¿Qué dices?

Jimmy: Me hace feliz ver que nos llevemos bien jeje, pensara que estoy loco, pero cuando vi todos esos monstruos en la ciudad por un momento pensé que tal vez estaba en el lugar equivocado. Jeje.

Se observa un plano de ambos personajes en un apretón de manos y lentamente el cuadro va a negro.

**Y ahora viene otro incomodo momento de espera, hare todo lo posible para poder entregar lo que sigue de la historia con la mayor velocidad posible. Espero que les haya gustado mi propia versión del infierno creado para Jimmy Two-Shoes, que por cierto es un poco extraña verdad? xD, sobre todo por el extraño rediseño de los personajes Lucius (quien así de bajito y pisoteado como era en la seríe simplemente no lo pude concebir como un poderoso señor infernal xD) y Bessy cuyo diseño siempre pensé que podria ser mejor. Ahora bien, aunque esta historia se desarrolle en el infierno eso no significa que este mundo no pueda ser adorable a su manera :D.**

**Por cierto, ya se que a todos nos mata de la risa ver a Heloise loquilla por Jimmy, pero hombre que acaban de conocerse y yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, así que denles un poquito de tiempo que esa parte no va a faltar en este fic xD**


End file.
